


I'm not gonna save you

by loveisloveislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x09, All the thiam, Briefly mentioned Malia Lydia Corey Hayden and the rents, Fluff and Angst, Layden is not a thing in this fic, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, ghost riders, they are bffs instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisloveislove/pseuds/loveisloveislove
Summary: Theo and Liam are fighting the Ghost Riders in the hospital. And other stuff.





	1. Hide With The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not try to write a Thiam fic after 6x09. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

"You should have left me in the holding cell," Theo muttered. 

"Should've left you in the ground," Liam bit back, regretting the moment he let Theo out of whatever hell he was in. He knew it was risky, but trusting Theo was the only idea he'd had at time. Now here he was with the chimera in a morgue filled with dead bodies waiting until he had to fight the Ghost Riders to give Scott more time. 

"Oh really. And what do you think I was doing down there? Just hanging out with my dead sister? Catching up on childhood memories?" Theo spat at Liam as he glared at the younger beta. Liam had no clue what it was like down there; what Theo had suffered day in and day out. 

"I think you were rotting down there," Liam said.

"Liam finally gets one thing right," Theo said dryly. 

"I also think that whatever happened to you... You deserved it." Liam was being harsher than usual but he knew he couldn't trust Theo, he knew what Theo had done to become powerful, to have his own pack and he couldn't hold back the spite in his voice.

"The Ghost Riders find us," Liam continued "I'm not gonna do anything for you. I'm not gonna help you. I'm not gonna save you. I'm gonna do exactly what you would do to me... I'm gonna use you as bait."

This was all for Stiles, for Hayden... for Mason. And anyone else the Ghost Riders have taken from Beacon Hills. Liam wasn't going to let his pack down to save someone so clearly out to save their own skin.

The sirens from the abulence outside suddenly stopped blaring. Theo paused and listened. He turned to Liam asking "You still hear the abulence? The siren. Can you still here it!?"

Both of them knew this was it.

"They're here."

\--------------------------------------

After listening to the Ghost Riders search the hospital, Liam and Theo decided now was the time to act otherwise they'd be trapped in the morgue as easy targets. Liam and Theo grabbed an autopsy table and shoved it throught the doors as a Ghost Ruder was passing.

Before they could get too excited they saw what they were up against; about 4 Ghost Riders.

"Hide with the dead?!" Thei questions. 

"Was worth a try!" Liam responds while running away as the Ghost Riders shoot at them.

\--------------------------------------

Liam is fighting a Ghost Rider for his gun and shoves him away. The Ghost Rider aims his gun at Liam and Theo pushes the Ghost Rider into a nearby closet. The two wolves share small smiles at the victory. But they didn't last long. 

All around them they heard the noise of the Ghost Riders approaching. 

"They're everywhere," Theo says defeatedly. 

"Good," Liam responds. 

"Really?" Theo asks incredulously. "You really need me to remind you that getting captured by the Ghost Riders isn't gonna help save your friends?" Theo continues angrily. He cannot believe Liam is being this dumb. Before Liam can respond, more Ghost Riders appear.

"We're both getting caught," Liam tells Theo, understanding its an inevitable outcome. "You can do it while you're running. I'll go down fighting."

Theo contemplates whether he should help Liam or save himself. He also wonders what this guy has that he won't go down without a fight. Theo strangely admires Liam for his strength. Theo watches as Liam wolfs out and charges at the Ghost Riders and makes his decision as he wolf out to help Liam; to go down fighting. 

A Ghost Rider cracks his whip at Theo causing him to stumble to the ground. Theo searches desperately for something to defend himself with as the Ghost Rider approaches ominously. He grabs a small hand saw from a surgery cart and slashes the guys throat. 

Before he can be too proud he turns to a Ghost Rider directly behind him, taking him by surprise. Theo is forced to the ground by thd Ghost Rider's strength. Through his peripheral he can barely see Liam pushed onto a table by a different Ghost Rider.

Theo keeps fighting just as Liam suggested. Liam manages to flip their positions and grabs hold of the Ghost Riders hand with the gun in it. He manuvers the gun and shoots the Ghost Rider attacking Theo, causing him to fly back into the wall. Theo is startled at Liam helping him and looks back at Liam confused. He remembers what Liam said just a few hours earlier.

Liam shoots the Ghost Rider attacking him and rejoins Theo in the hallway. Theo smiles at Liam and they both raise their hands to fist bump. Before they can celebrate, more Ghost Riders appear.

Theo looks around and sees the elevator behind him. He rushes towards it and pushes the up button desperately. Liam is beginning to wolf out when he feels something curl around his waist. He realizes too late that Theo has wrapped his arm around Liam's waist and dragged him into the elevator. 

As he falls, Liam stops wolfing out and asks Theo confused, "What are you doing?"

Theo smirks proudly and says, using Liam's own words, "Being the bait."

The elevator doors close cutting of Liam's protests. On the other side Theo wolfs out and attacks the Ghost Riders with everything he's got, knowing that he did the right thing for once. He saved Liam. 

Liam listens as Theo is shot by the Ghost Riders, tears glistening in his eyes as he realizes what Theo did for him. That Theo sacrificed himself for Liam.

Despite being alone, Liam has a renewed sense of anger toward the Ghost Riders. He was going to get his friends back. He was going to get everyone that was taken back. 

He was going to get Theo back. 


	2. Was Worth A Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the pack opening the rift. Fighting ensues. Angst ensues. Fluff ensues. Thiam.

After opening the rift, Scott, Malia, Liam and Lydia go through the blinding light to save everyone from Beacon Hills. The minute they walk into the train station they are instantly attacked by the Ghost Riders. Liam, Scott, Malia and Lydia each take on a Ghost Rider as they approach.

All is going well and they are holding the Ghost Riders off. Malia is able to get a hold of one of the Ghost Riders' guns and is trying to help defend everyone. As three Ghost Riders attack Scott, Malia instantly turned her focus to helping him and didn't notice Liam struggling against a Ghost Rider.

The Ghost Rider shoved Liam and he stumbles backwards giving the Ghost Rider the chance to point his gun at Liam as he tries to regain his balance. The Ghost Rider pulls the trigger and the bullet is barreling towards Liam in what feels like slow motion. Liam thinks this is it and fear flashes in his yellow eyes. Liam feels the familiar curl of an arm around his waist and is yanked away from the bullet aimed toward his stomach.

He looks briefly and time almost stops when he sees Theo next to him. Theo briefly smiles at Liam and says "We have to stop meeting like this." Bullets fly by both of their heads and they both start fighting against the Ghost Rider. With both of them against one Ghost Rider they manage to maneuver the gun toward his stomach and shoot him. The Ghost Rider disintegrates and as the blue dust settles Liam and Theo are ready to fight and look around.

The only Ghost Rider remaining is fighting Scott and Lydia. Since the Ghost Riders don't effect Lydia, she uses her banshee powers and everything she has in her scream to disintegrate the Ghost Riders into a blue dust.

Theo and Liam look at each other but before they can say anything Hayden, Corey, Stiles and Mason come running up. Liam feels so grateful they are all okay and rushes forward to hug his friends. His hug lingers on Mason as he breathes in the scent of his best friend, his anchor. "I missed you Mase," Liam whispered to Mason.

\----------------------------------

They manage to get everyone back in Beacon Hills and the small little family the've created- Mama McCall, Argent, Sheriff Stilinksi, Corey, Hayden, Malia, Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Mason and Liam- are all reunited. Stiles and Scott are hugging and dont seem to plan on letting go, that is of course until their parents walk over and more tears start flowing. Mason is holding Corey like he's afraid if he lets go Corey will disappear. Liam is talking to Hayden, glad to have all of his best friends back. Out of the corner of his eye Liam sees Theo looking, what Liam thinks is scared.

Theo is scared. After everything he's done to earn their distrust it wouldn't surprise him if they all decided to put him back in the cell or find out how to fix the sword.

"I'll talk the you later Hayden," Liam says vaguely. She watches confusedly as Liam walks up to Theo. Everyone seems to notice Liam stalking toward Theo determined and call out his name to try to stop him from what they assume is a deadly confrontation.

Liam is a few feet away when Theo notices him and he looks scared still and almost sad, like he thinks Liam is about to hit him or break his heart. Liam sees the fear flash in Theo eyes and before he can think twice Liam has his arms wrapped around Theo's shoulders in a grip too tight if Theo wasn't a werecoyote. Liam buries his nose in Theo's neck and breathes in his scent.

"Never do that again," Liam whispers into Theo's neck. Theo's eyes soften slightly at the warm contact and he reluctantly raises his hands from his sides and wraps them around Liam's waist not sure if this is real.

But Theo whispers into Liam's ear "I can't promise I wont try and save you if you're in trouble."

Liam makes a small sound of protest at this. "Fine. But dont expect me not to save you back."

Theo's eyebrows furrow at this. He's always had to fight tooth and nail to get what he wants, to survive. No one has ever been willing to fight for him, to save him and he wonders how he managed to earn that from Liam. But stood there with Liam in his embrace be decided he'd just consider himself lucky that he had.

Theo breaks the embrace when he hears Scott approaching. Liam still has his nose in Theo neck and doesn't realize his alpha is behind him now. Scott calls out "Liam?"

Liam reluctantly turns around realizing that no one understands why he was hugging Theo, selfish untrustworthy Theo. They hadn't seen him sacrifice himself for Liam, they don't know that Theo would do it again in a heartbeat and Liam would return the favor.

Scott asks confused "Liam we have to decide what to do with Theo. I know you broke the sword and we can't send him back but we have to-" Liam looks Scott in the eye and says "Scott, I trust him."

Theo's heart skips a beat at that and he looks at Liam in awe. Scott just looks even more confused but he trusts his beta.

Scott looks over to Theo who can't take his eyes off Liam and says "I don't trust you Theo." Theo's eyes snap to his at this statement worried about what was to come. "But for whatever reason, Liam does. You are free to do whatever you want. But," Scott flashes his alpha eyes at Theo "If you hurt my pack... If you hurt Liam, I won't hesitate for a second to kill you."

Instead of looking scared Theo looks warmly at Liam and replies to Scott "You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt him. Including me." Scott looks unconvinced before he decides that if what Theo has done in the past is any indication, Liam has the most ruthless protector in the world. And that's enough for him... for now. Scott nods at Theo and brings his gaze down to Liam and says "I trust you."

After Scott leaves, Liam turns toward Theo who twines his arms around Liam's waist again, finding it to be a very comfortable place for his hands to be. When Liam looks up at Theo his eyes are twinkling as he looks back at Liam and his lips are pulled up in a smug smirk. Liam asks while blushing "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Theo replies "So, you trust me?" Theo's smirk turns into a real smile and Liam's breath hitches in his throat.

"I-I well I mean. You already saved me twice so I figure I have some catching up to do," Liam stutters lowering his eyes to the ground while a light blush rises on his cheeks.

Theo hooks a finger under Liam's chin, forcing Liam to look at him and says "You don't owe me a single thing... but thanks. That means a lot to me."

Theo hesitates before leaning in to place a small kiss on Liam's cheek. Liam's jaw drops open slightly and he splutters at the action as his blush darkens. Theo starts to move away his grip around Liam's waist loosening and a look of determination crosses Liam's face as he grips Theo shirt in his hand and pulls Theo forward into his lips. Theo melts into the kiss and tightens his grip onto Liam's hips. Liam pulls back to breathe but Theo recaptures his lips wanting the kiss to last as long as possible.

When Theo pulled back he was panting. He rested his forehead against Liam's with his eyes still closed. Liam opened his eyes and looked over Theo's face trying to remember him so flustered for once instead of the smirk Theo typically wore.

When Liam locked eyes with Theo he pleaded "I hope I can trust you."

"If i get to keep kissing you, you don't have to worry about a thing," Theo replied jokingly.

His face sobered though and he responded seriously "You can trust me, Liam." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!!! This was super fun to write and I hope you liked it.


End file.
